


What is Beyond

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, au where no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Legion have a chat Post-Rannoch</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on tumblr! :>

Rannoch seemed so long ago. Shepard sips her beer, grimacing a little. It was Kaidan’s, and it seemed requisitions from Canada were even worse than others. The door opens, and she turns to see who has come to again ask her if she was alright. 

“Shepard-Commander.” Legion’s eye flaps flare out a little, stepping in the room. “We… I am glad that you are here.” He says, walking around to the couch and hesitating. 

Shepard smiles, gesturing to the seat next to her and taking a drink of her beer. Legion settles next to her, looking at her until Shepard turns away from the stars to glance at him. 

“Something on your mind?” She asks, lifting a brow. Legion’s eye flaps wiggle and flare a little wildly, a sure sign of a flustered geth.

“Shepard-Commander, you are… a very extraordinary organic.” He finally admits, and Shepard allows him the compliment. It’s not what he meant to say, but the A.I. could be oddly shy about Shepard.

“Thanks, Legion.” She smirks, looking out into the expanse, sipping her drink as they sit in comfortable silence. 

“You ever think about what’s out there? In other galaxies?” She asks, glancing at the geth who seems to have slid a little closer to her. 

Legion’s eye light dilates a little, looking out at the stars in curiousity. “Organics like you, Shepard-Commander. Statistically speaking. Most likely conflict, enemies.” He pauses. “A.I.s like me, perhaps. And adventure.”

–

Years later and a star system away, a young captain pushes her blonde curls out of her dark face, grinning wide at the broad galaxy map in front of her as she zooms in on a destination.

“Tarak!” She barks, her batarian pilot turning to  look at her, brow cocked as she looks at the sunset burning in the distant planet, blue and green and yellow mixing in the new sky.

“Yeah, Meredith?”

“Bring me that horizon!”


End file.
